revenge of the past
by The scribe of the 4th brother
Summary: It has been 1 year since the whole Ragnorok quest. Kirito and Asuna are living nice peaceful lives. But that all changes when Asuna gets a huge surprise thrown at her and Kirito receives a mysterious message. This I am hoping will be young teen friendly. But will still have some slight adult situations later in the story.
1. Anniversary of the End

**this is my first fan fiction. so please tell me how I am doing and any criticism or tips are welcome. I am hoping to keep it ok for preteens and still interesting for older readers. but it might not always be that way. i am putting up the date to make things easier to understand.**

* * *

 _ **ALSO I DID A BIT OF EDITING IS THIS BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE OR DO I NEED TO DO SOMETHING ELSE.**_

 _ **NOVEMBER 7, 2027**_

 _ **KIRITO'S POV:**_

 **"** KIRITO! WAKE UP! **"**

A feminine voice shouted from the other side of my door. I slowly opened my eyes and rose up to a sitting position on my bed, my blanket still on my lap and the wonderful dream I had about Asuna was still fresh in my head. Rubbing my eyes, I heard the voice of my sister still yelling at me to get up.

I called out to her "I'm up. why are you making such a racket? its Sunday, I don't have any school today."

I then stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. What I saw on the other side was definitely not what I expected. My little sister was holding a package and behind her was almost the entire gang Asuna, Klein, Liz, silica, and Agil.

I then noticed the only thing I was wearing was my boxers and immediately slammed the door and ran to get a shirt and some pants on. Hearing through the door that Klein was quite amused at my abrupt retreat and lack of clothes.

When I was dressed, I opened my door and asked "What are you guys doing here. And what is that package lil sis?"

My sister giggled "You really don't remember what day it is." I frowned confused.

Asuna then stepped forward and said "Maybe this will remind you." She then kissed me and said "Happy end of Sao anniversary"

I smiled then turned my head to the box as my sister said "It's for you. From all of us!"

I took the present and carefully lifted the lid. Inside was a circular disk with hooks on the back. Confused, I looked up and was about to ask what it was, when Klein said "You hang it on the wall. It's a display. Here let me show you."

He then took the shield into the living room and hung it on the wall. Klein stepped back to admire his work "Its missing something." He said stroking his stubble of a beard, he snapped his fingers and said "Of course, it needs some swords."

Then Liz grabbed a bundle that was laying on the couch and unwrapped it, revealing two exact replicas of the swords I used in SAO.  
She said " I think these would do nicely."

My eyes widened with amazement as Liz handed me the swords.

They are real! aren't just decorations these are real swords. I thought in amazement. "May I see that" I said pointing to the dark elucidator sword.

she nodded and handed it to me smiling a huge smile. I took a few swings and it felt like it did in SAO.

"Thanks, you guys." I said. then my sister said "how about we head down to the bar and party!"

 **Later at the bar**

 _ **ASUNA'S POV:**_

"I cant believe you drank a whole gallon of apple cider. and why am I not charging you for it." Agil said shaking his head.

I smiled at him and said "Because we are having a party!" I turned and craned my head over everyone looking for Kirito. I spotted him over in a corner booth with several girls clinging to him. He looked extremely uncomfortable and I decided that I'd better head over.

When I got over to him, I cleared my throat and said with a perfectly straight face "Kirito I hope you're not cheating on me. What would Yui think?"

He immediately shook his head in protest to her accusations and tried to get out of the girls grips.

Unable to keep a straight face I started to giggle. "You really are too easy to tease Kirito"

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but he forgot what he was about to say when I leaned in and kissed him.

"Love you Kirito-kun" I then leaned back and started talking about the party. "I cant believe how many people are here. I mean there is the guys from SAO and some people from Alfhiem. Even a couple from GGO."

I turned my head as the main door creaked open and Sinon walks in. Kirito waves and leads me over.

"Hey Sinon, glad you finally made it." Kirito said.

Sinon looks at him with a gaze that's part angry and part embarrassed. "Well it would have been nice if you would have gave me instructions of how to find this place. I have been wandering the streets for like twenty minutes."

I grabbed her hand and said to kirito "Well for being so rude to this fine young lady, you shall now be buying us all a drink. Or I shall never cook for you again." The immediate fear in his eyes was almost hilarious and I never in my life saw him run to the counter so fast and order us a round of drinks.

After a few merry drinks and talking to a bunch of people, I was completely worn out. I looked at the clock noticing with a panic that the clock said it was three o'clock. "Sorry guys, I have to leave now. Mom and Dad say they have some big surprise."

I stood up and grabbed my coat and headed for the door. As I reach the door I noticed that there was something slightly heavy about my coat. I reached into my coat pocket and was surprised to see Kirito's phone.

It had several missed messages and what looked like some type of alert. So I walked back to the table they were at and handed him the phone. "It looks like you need to keep better track of your phone. Oh, and you have some messages." I said as I turned towards the door and walked out of the bar.

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

How did my phone get in her pocket? I wondered as a unlocked my phone. I probably put it there by mistake. I thought to myself dismissing the thought. now, what is this alarm that keeps popping up, and why is it named living memories?

He dismissed the alarm for what was the fourth time today and then opened up his messages. Hmm that's strange, they are all from the same person and each of the texts are the same link to something.

As I debated whether to go to that link or not. Out of no where my sister popped up and grabbed my phone and said "Get off your phone silly, its a party you should interact with people."

I sighed as a grabbed my phone from her. She's right, the phone can wait. I thought to myself as I got up and headed towards my friends.

* * *

 ** _thanks so_ much for reading this. I would love to hear from you. I have a great idea for this and will try to update say once every one to two weeks.**

 **please review I want to know if I can do anything to make the characters better.**


	2. Shadow of the Past

**hello everyone reading this. I am posting this one chapter and the next one early. i hope you like it and review. this is where the plot truly begins.**

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

"I wish I could just once to be called here for a non dangerous assignment." I said sitting in a nice office chair with black cushions and red armrests.

I look at the man sitting in front of me whose name was Kikuoka Seijirou. He was a tall skinny man with glasses. He was one of the leaders of the virtual division and had me do several mission every now and then.

This time I was less than happy about being asked to help because I had something very important planned and whenever Kikuoka asks me for a favor it usually takes quite a while.

He smiled a halfhearted smile. Kikuoka replied "But I do ask for non dangerous missions from time to time. Like that time when..." he trailed off thinking hard.

This is taking too long. I thought. Deciding to speed things up I asked "So what do you want this time and can it wait a week or so?"

He shrugged his shoulders then said "It could wait but then things would get worse. Much worse."

I sighed and said "Fine just what is it."

He looked at me with a slight twinge of sadness and apology. "Its a world that popped up. The world is filled with NPCs and has seventy five floors. Why we are interested in it is the fact that if a player dies in the game they die in real life too." He paused seeming as if he didn't want to continue.

I was immediately interested and I started asking questions franticly. "What do you mean they die in real life?! Do you mean the amusphere fried their brains? Or was it like Death Gun? How do you know the deaths are related?"

He raised his hand to calm my flow of questions. "Slower I will answer your questions don't worry. Now what I mean by die in real life is, yes the amuspheres which were thought to have been fixed has been overridden and fry their brains. We are a hundred percent sure. What is truly frightening is that the world is in the exact design of Aincrad. But at least there is some good news, you can log out of this world."

Hearing this I was speechless. Aincrad is back.

"Wait you said it was in the exact layout of sword art online but SAO has a hundred floors." I said pointing out a flaw in the report.

"Yes that's right. you see every level past seventy five is totally collapsed just rubble remains. it perfectly resembles Aincrad in every way except for this and one other difference." Kikuoka said.

I nod mulling over the facts. "what is the other difference?" I ask wanting to know.

He shakes his head and says "Its best you find that out for yourself. The name of the world is Aincrad's death. Please look into it. Now off you go." He said getting up and opening the door to his office and proceeds to usher me out

 _ **ASUNA'S POV**_

I sat on my bed tapping my hands on my lap as I sit in nervous anticipation. What is taking mom and dad so long in there? I thought to myself. I have been sitting in my bedroom for fifteen minutes and they still haven't let me come down and talk with them. My mind instinctively thought the worst possible things they would want to talk to me about.

Just then the doors opened and my father walked in. He stood at the door and said in a tone of authority "Your mother and I will see you now. Come."

Her father led her to the dinning room. Her mother was seated at the far side of the table and my father motioned for me to sit at the other end. He then walked and sat right next to mom.

Mom nodded to dad and then rose and prepared for what looked like long boring speech. "As you know Asuna, we run a huge company with much cash flow coming in. And your studies have improved tremendously, your father and I can attest to your ability to stay calm and focused while being aggressive and strong. So your father and I have been discussing what we should do and we have come to a decision that we are passing on the company to you."

I immediately stood up shouting "WHAT! Your going to have me run the company. Aren't you maybe rushing things. I don't know if I'm ready."

My mother smiled slightly and said "Of course you are ready. And of course your father will be there to make sure you know everything you need to do. But we do have three conditions before you can start. Number one, you can not give the company to anyone outside of the family. Number two, you must meet my expectations for the companies growth and income. And third of all, if you marry anyone he must be a tech wiz, have your father approve of him and you must have known him for at least three years."

Were my ears deceiving me? Did my mom just say that I could marry Kirito? I opened my mouth to ask that question out loud but before I could ask she gave a slight nod.

My open mouth became a smile of pure joy "Thanks mom, thanks dad. I love you both so much." I ran up to them and hugged them both at the same time.

My father started to laugh and then said to me "Well you better get ready for tomorrow. Because you will be taking the full tour of the company as their new boss. Good job, Asuna."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have decided that I shall do this entire story switching between four peoples point of view. and each chapter will have two POVs each chapter. I would like your help I am needing a fourth person to have as point of view character. it will either be Leafa, Sinon, or Lizbeth. whoever is chosen will be Klein's girlfriend just so you know. thanks don't forget to review**


	3. Love's Joy and a Friend's Courage

**thanks for everyone who read my book. I do not own Sword Art Online.(much to my displeasure) but now on to replying to Guest's review. thanks for that review I thought all of those girls were much older. true in the time period I have them in she is around 20. but Klein is still a bit older. hmmm what to do.**

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

Aincrad is back and killing more people. I cant believe it. I need to check it out. I can't let anyone else get hurt, not ever. I thought as I walked down the hall of my house and into the living room.

Why did all this have to happen now. Why couldn't it have been next week? After all that time preparing for the big surprise. Just to have it ruined. I thought down heartedly.  
"No, I wont just give up on it. I might be facing danger and death but I need to ask her. No chickening out now. I just have to make sure not to act like Klein when I do it." I said out loud unconsciously.

Not noticing the smiling shadow on the wall next to me. "Why would you not want to act like Klein." The smiling shadow asked "He is perfect in every way. You should want to act like Klein." The shadow continued.

I turned towards the shadow and as soon as I heard his voice I knew who was speaking. "I was talking about how I should not to act like you in front of girls. I don't want to be kicked down there like you did Klein." I finished speaking with my signature smirk on my face.

He laughed at that and unconsciously put up a protective hand to ward away a punch or a kick.

I then said "Klein could you please tell the gang that I wont be in ALO for a while." I asked.

He immediately straightened up and said "Your going on another mission aren't you? What are you doing this time. Is it like GGO or is it worse. Well it doesn't matter because I'm going with you."

I started to protest but he wouldn't listen. Finally after ten minutes of protest, I gave up. "Fine but what ever you do, don't die. Please tell the gang we are leaving and don't let anyone else join. I will tell Asuna."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

My lips were dry and my head was going around in circles as I stood on Asuna's front porch.

I haven't spoken with her face to face since the day before yesterday. She told me over the phone yesterday of the announcement she got and the tour she was going on today. She told me she would be back around three o'clock.

I looked at my watch it was five minutes past three. I took a deep breath and knocked. Inside my head I was preparing for the speech I was about to give.

What I wasn't expecting was for Asuna's mother to have opened the door.

"Ah, Kazuto. Hello, would you like to come in? She is not here yet. I didn't know you were planning on doing it here." She said with a smile of a wolf that said if you do anything wrong I will devour you.

I nodded. "Thanks for letting me do this." I said to her she merely shook her head.

"If I said no, you and her would have done it anyway. So I might as well make a profit out of it." She said nonchalantly. "Now about our deal. Do you remember what we agreed." She asked.

I nodded "Yes, I shall now work in the tech laboratories of your company."

She nodded. "Good, you can actually remember things, boy." She said sarcastically.

Just then I heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive way.

Asuna came walking into the house with her father and when she saw me talking with her mother she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was kinda of cute the way her eyes widened when she gets surprised, which isn't very often.

She came up to me and said " Hi Kirito, what are you doing here?" I looked at her and said "I came here to tell you something and ask a very important question." She looked a little confused.

I took a few breaths and with all of my strength I said as I got on one knee taking a small box out of my pocket "Asuna, I love you. Would you please marry me." She looked at me with a look of shock and maybe happiness.

Time stood still and in my head I was thinking waiting for an answer is harder than the fight with gleam eyes. just as I thought this, Asuna smiled a huge smile and hugged me. "Yes, of course I will Kirito. I love you Kirito." I practically passed out with relief.

It was that moment that Asuna's father decided say with a smile "Now all that is left is to decided where to hold the wedding.

 _ **KLEIN'S POV**_

Kirito's going off and going to get in trouble again. But at least this time I will be there with him. I hated when he left for GGO and all I could do was watch. I am not letting that happen again. I thought to myself my virtual body starting to materialize.

The plan Kirito and I made floating around my mind. I just hope that Yui isn't here. I thought to myself as I approached our meeting place.

I slowly walked up the steps and saw that they were all there. This time the meeting place was a small cliff temple near the spriggans territory. I waved to them and ran the last of the way.

"Hi guys, how are things going." I asked happily. Agil just shrugged and the girls all muttered something along the lines of pretty good. " Looks like we have a cheerful bunch today" I said trying to make the depressing fog lift.

"So lets go explore this place. I cant wait to see what's inside." I said.

Leafa replied with "but what about Kirito and Asuna? shouldn't we wait for them?"

I grinned then said "they decided to spend some time alone together. anyway Kirito and I are going on a tour of a new world and try and beat it. its a two man team combat arena. we will be back in about a week. so lets make this dungeon worth it." I said jumping of the edge of the cliff and flew into the entrance. Ignoring the questions being asked by everyone.


	4. A Dark Premonition

**Hello all those reviewers and readers. I would like to say thanks for everything. I am thinking I will make the fourth pov an OC. they probably will end up dating but that is unconfirmed. I don't own Sword Art Online, but I wish I could play it.**

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _ **KLEIN'S POV**_

"Link start" I said while I lay on my bed with my half eaten pizza next to me.

Suddenly everything goes black then it flashes white displaying a list and asking "What world do you wish to play?"

I scrolled through the list till I found the name Kirito gave me. I pressed it and a loading screen popped up and then disappeared. As the world started loading in, the voice said "Do you wish to use your previous avatar or use a new one."

Wondering what it meant by previous avatar, I selected "Use previous avatar" And it said "Welcome Klein, leader of the guild "Fuurinkazaan".

Do you wish to be transported to your home, last log out area or the official starting point?"

Very intrigued by this I wondered what to press, when I thought of what Kirito would press. I decided that it would probably be best to go to the original spawn point so I selected that one.

My body materialized and the first thing I noticed is that its quiet. Not a single sound to be heard. the second thing I notice is that it looks exactly to the mark like Aincrad.

Not that I'm surprised. I mean Kirito already told me that. I thought to myself. I then had the creeping feeling that some one was watching me, so I slowly turned around and a young boy dressed in a black outfit was watching me with black eyes, he was about fourteen years old and seemed oddly familiar. Then it came to me.

"Kirito! Is that you?" I yelled in surprise.

"Yes Klein, who else would it be?" He said in a bored tone.

"Whoa dude, you look like you did on the first day of SAO. After the whole mirror thing of course." I said amazed

"So do you Klein." He said with a look that showed that he wasn't happy about his avatar.

I ran over to one of the shops surrounding the plaza we were in. And using the reflection (which I was surprised I had a reflection) checked out myself. I looked a bit younger but other than that nothing changed. After I got done checking myself out, I headed back to where Kirito was looking through his inventory.

"Where is it" He muttered to himself.

"What are you looking for Kirito" I asked curiously

"Yui" He said nervously

Just then on his screen an item called MHCP001 appeared and Kirito gave a sigh of relief. I stood and wondered what MHCP001 stood for and what it had to do with Yui.

Kirito noticed my curiosity and said "MHCP001 means mental health counseling program." He then tapped the screen and out of nowhere Yui popped out in her little pixie form.

"Yes papa." Yui said.

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

"Hi Yui, we are in a different game than ALO. Could you please scan the game and tell me what going on here. Why there is nobody here?"

"Yes papa" Yui said as she got onto her knees and talked with the computers.

"It seems that this the town of beginnings from SAO but most NPC shop owners have been erased from the game. While thousands more NPCs have been added to mostly fields and places out of towns. All quest giver NPCs have not been erased from the game. I detect very few players on this level, only one hundred and fifty. The system is from the cardinal databases which have been slightly overwritten in some areas. It wishes for me to call it Cardinal D."

"Yui how is the system treating you?" I asked worried for her safety.

"It is treating me as a moderator with limited power." She said after a few seconds. She closed her eyes and said once more "It seems that cardinal D wishes for me to take on a different appearance."

I didn't know what to think when Yui turned into a perfect image of Asuna. Yui turned in a little twirl and said "I look like mommy!" And with that she then turned into a sixteen year old girl with raven black hair and blackish grey eyes with a royal blue strapless dress that goes down to her mid thighs.

"Ahh. I wanted to stay like momma." She said disappointed. She turned to Klein and me and said "Well how do I look?"

I nodded and said "You look great."

While Klein on the other hand started yammering about how great she looked and if she would go out with him. A swift kick to down under shut him up and had him on the floor.

I shook my head "Klein it doesn't hurt remember." I said annoyed that this was taking so long. I then said "We are heading out now."

Klein had just gotten up and asked where we were going."To the closest player of course. Yui lead the way" I replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We had just left town when we saw our first NPC. It was being attacked by a pack of wolves. We decided that this was a quest and charged straight for the wolves. While I had a look in my inventory, I noticed that I had the same items as when I cleared the game. I had hoped that meant we were supposed to be at a higher level floor and this would be a cake walk.

Unfortunately it wasn't. The wolves were about level 50 each and there was a pack of twenty.  
I had equipped my dark repulser and the elucidator using the swords to hack and slash through the horde of enemies. When we finally beat all the wolves we approached the NPC and tried to talk with him.

"Hi, are you all right." I asked.

He looked at me and yelled "It's a beater! Get away from me. Leave me alone, Black Swordsman."

That is when I started to get a very bad feeling. The next NPC was more friendly and thanked us and then tried to ask if we could party sometime. We asked his name and he gave me a name I couldn't pronounce. He then asked how I could use two swords, because that skill wasn't on his list.

My bad feeling continued till Yui asked "Papa, do you want me to lead us to the closest player or one that needs help?"

I asked "Why is there someone who needs help and we are close enough to help?

She nods and I say "Well then, lead us quickly to the person that needs help." And we all start running as fast as we can.


	5. A New Friend

**thanks for all the positive reviews and tips to make my story better.** **shout out to lord destroyer for the extremely helpful advice and to kirito28 and OTAgaming for their support. hope you guys like this chapter.**

 _ **5 MINUTES LATER**_

 _ **KLEIN'S POV**_

Well, I am not sure what surprises me more, That Yui looks like a hot girl or the fact that she decided to fight with a super sized flaming sword. I thought to myself as I ran behind her.

Kirito was running beside me and had one of those looks on his face, I just hope it turns out better than last time. I looked up and saw that we were running towards the entrance to the tower that held the boss room.

Yui turned towards us and said "We are almost there. There is a group of monsters guarding the door we need to defeat."

I nodded my trusty katana equipped and in my hands. I then notice the monsters yui was talking about. They were huge humanoid creatures, about twice as tall as me and by the looks of it they were level sixty.

At least there is only three of them. I thought to myself

"I got the one on the left" I shouted.

Kirito nodded and said "Got it. I will take the one on the right. Yui do you think you can handle the center one."

Yui nodded and charged even faster towards them. And with that the battle began.

It went well enough. I charged at the one on the left and using one of the oldest tricks in the book cut one of its legs. As it fell I stood to its side and using the force of gravity did a underhand chop and severed its neck. It vanished in a burst of particles. Kirito had chopped his opponents arms of and was plunging his sword into its chest.

But what scared me even more was the monster that yui was supposed to get was running in circles with yui giggling and chasing it like it was a game of tag. As soon as Kirito finished off his, he looked at Yui with surprise and watched as she chased it.

Yui noticing that all the others were defeated, sprinted and with one stroke cut the monster clean in half.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." I said to Kirito. he nodded as Yui came over.

Kirito then said "Come on we need to hurry." And with that we were running through the tower encountering little level forty monsters. We were approaching the door to the room that led to the boss fight When we head a girl scream.

Being the gentleman I am, I immediately ran as fast as I could to see if there was anything I could i went throught the door that led to the room with the boss door I stopped and took in the situation.

A girl was being chased by two level fifty-five skeletal knights. Her health bar was in the red and all she could do was block and evade. I wasted no time. I charged at the closest skeletal knight and hacked apart its spinal cord.

With the severed spinal cord it became paralyzed and couldn't move, so I charged at the other one who was about to land a blow on the girl's improperly raised shield. I knew at once that if that blow landed, it would kill her.

So I did the first thing that came into my mind. Which was also the stupidest. I ran in between the girl and the skeletal knight and prepared to block the strike. It struck with harder force than I counted on and I didn't strike back but when it readied its second attack I was ready for the force and blocked it and cut off the monsters hand.

The great thing about skeleton monsters is all there weak points are clearly visible. I then attacked another weak point which made the monster topple over and then I sliced off its head.

I turned to the girl and said "Are you alright miss. Here take this." I handed her a healing crystal.

She took it from me and said "Thank you, you saved my life." She then used the crystal.

I shook my head "Anyone would have done it. I was just in the right place at the right time. Now lets get you up" I said reaching for her hand to help her up.

Her avatar looked around twenty four and she had beautiful long red hair and was slim and graceful. I was so mesmerized by her beauty I almost forgot my manners. "My name is Klein, by the way. What's yours?" I asked politely

"Amaterasu" She said

 _ **AMATERASU'S POV**_

"Thanks again for saving me. I would have died and had to start all over from the beginning if you hadn't come along." I said relieved.

Klein got this look like he wanted to tell me something but was debating whether or not to tell me. Just then a dark form raised up from the ground and raised its sword at Klein's back.

"Look out!" I yelled as I pulled him away from the danger. I pulled him so hard that I lost my footing and fell pulling him down with me. The skeletal knight that was paralyzed stood up and raised his sword again. I didn't have enough time to block and I wasn't going to leave Klein after he saved me.

As the sword came down, the monster shattered into pieces. And behind it stood a child and a young woman with a monstrous fiery sword. The child walked over to us with the walk of a warrior which would have been kind of funny if he didn't have two swords equipped and that look on his face.

"Klein what did I tell you about being careful. I have already lost enough friends to Aincrad. I am not losing anymore. So next time wait for us before you play the hero" He said with some worry and anger in his voice.

I then noticed how Klein had fallen on top of me when we fell and I was still holding Klein in my arms. I let go of him and said to the kid "Hey kid, you shouldn't speak to adults like that. I know its just a game but you need to respect your elders."

He looked at me confused for a second then looked down at himself and then started laughing. "You have it all wrong. First of all, I'm a lot older than the avatar makes me look." And then his mood darkened and said "Second its not just a game."

Klein stood up and said "Sorry Kirito. I got carried away but if I hadn't gotten here when I did she would have died. Also about that thing we talked about is that a secret or could I tell her?"

The child named Kirito who apperantly wasn't a child said "It's not a secret. If you tell her, that would make it so she would be safer, probably."

Klein nodded and then turned to me and said "Sorry about all that, but you should probably stop playing this game. When you die in this game, you die in real life." He paused to see what my reaction would be.

At first I thought he was joking, but when he said he was dead serious the truth sank in.

Klein then said "Do you have any friends or family playing this game?" He asked

I shook my head and said "No. I started this game yesterday and my friends don't play VRMMORPGs."

He nodded relieved "Well, I guess this is good bye." He said sounding kind of sad.

"You think I'm going to leave you guys after you saved me. I'm not going to just run away because I could die. I am going to help you whether you like it or not." I said determined to stay even if I had to fight with them.

Kirito sighed and opened up his menu and hit a button. Just then a message popped up that said "Do you wish to join Kirito's party. I pressed accept surprised that they didn't try to stop me.

"Strong willed girls are going to be the death of me one of these days." Kirito said with a sigh.


	6. Death's Broken Halls and a Truth Learned

_**THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE IMMEDIATLY AFTER LAST CHAPTER.**_

 **thanks to all the viewers and I hope you like it. I have decided that I am going to make these chapters twice as long by adding all four POVs each chapter** **instead of just two. what do you guys think? it might slow the story progression but make the story more detailed. I am curious to what you guys would prefer.**

 **P.S. for those wondering how you pronounce Amaterasu its like AH-MA-TEAR-A-SU**

 _ **RIGHT AFTER**_

 _ **ASUNA'S POV**_

Uhg, why must running a company be so annoying. I thought to myself as I sat in the car that my dad was driving to our house.

we had just got out of the office and I had a serious headache from all the people that needed stuff, and the meetings, and even the paper work. It was mostly from the paper work. I decided that the best remedy would be to call Liz and have her come over.

"He has some nerve. Proposing to you and then leaving ALO the same day. It would have been fine if he went somewhere with you, but with Klein. I just don't get it." Lizbeth continued ranting for what was the tenth minute straight.

We were sitting in my living room talking about Kirito and his proposal. It started off well with us exchanging exited gossip and planning out the wedding. But then she started going on and on about Kirito should be here helping with preparations and just being with me more.

I laughed at he the thought of Kirito planning a wedding. He just wasn't that type of person. He was great with computers and a lot of things but wedding planning just wasn't one of them.

Back in SAO weddings weren't a big deal. You just hit the accept button. But here things were a little bit more complicated. But I did wish Kirito was here though.

Deciding I had heard enough of the rant. I said to Liz "Klein called it a pre-bachelor party."

With which she replied "Because one party isn't enough."

"Oh, let them have their fun. Because that means we can have some girl time before they come back. I am going to call the others." I said getting up and walking to the phone.

"Don't forget to tell them to bring pajamas, a sleeping bag, and some movies." Liz called out as I walked into the other room.

I just hope there isn't going to be any ghost movies. I hate those. I thought to myself as I walked up to my room to grab my phone.

10101010I01010

Everyone showed up at around seven o'clock and was ready to have a great time. I looked at the movies everyone brought with horror. Every single one of the movies was about ghosts or some other scary weird stuff. The girls were laughing behind me, probably at the look on my face.

"I cant take it anymore. Asuna here are the real movies." Suguha said holding up a bunch of cool looking movies.

My face was that of pure joy at the thought of not having to watch those horror movies.

"Now lets get this girls night party started." Liz said

 _ **KLEIN'S POV**_

Kirito looked at the stubborn girl in front of him. "So I'm going to get you killed, am I. Well then what about her? Is she going to get you killed?" She said ponting at Yui.

Kirito smiled his signature smirk. "I highly doubt that yui will get me killed. What do you think Yui?" He asked Yui

She shook her had and said "No papa. I wouldn't get you killed."

Amaterasu looked at Kirito with a look of confusion and said "How old are you and why are you in a 14 year Old's avatar."

Kirito sighed and said " I am nineteen and the avatars appearance is because we both made these avatars 5 years ago," He said nodding towards me.

Amaterasu nodded her head in understanding. But then something came a crossed her face. "If that's so she couldn't be your real daughter. She would have to be at least eight to talk like that and be able to play this game."

Kirito shrugged "Its a real long story. Maybe I will tell you later."

She turned to me. "How old are you?" She asked me.

"Twenty seven. Why do you ask?" I said in reply.

"No reason. I was just wondering how old you really were. I wasn't expecting you to be a little older than me." She said waving the question off.

Just then Yui spoke up and said "papa, we are right outside the boss room. I am sensing that he is within our range of skill why don't we clear this floor."

"That sound like a great Idea Yui. Lets do it Kirito." I said hopeful.

He nodded then stops and turns to Amaterasu "What level are you at? And what are your stats for strength and agility." He asks.

"I am at level thirty two, I am in the top ten strongest in the leaderboard for this game. And my stats for agility is 60 and my strength stat is 55. Not including the bonus I get from my armor."

Kirito nods and then opens up his inventory and selects a few items. A few seconds later Amaterasu received a message saying that she had received some armor that was higher than she had ever seen in this game.

"Whoa, this stuff is amazing. Are you sure you want to give this to me. I mean what about you guys." She said not sure if she should accept them.

Kirito just shook his head and said "Take it. I am further up in levels than you are, don't worry. Those used to be my wife's guilds clothes."

She equipped the clothes and my jaw dropped. She was beautiful in the outfit. The white and red dress complemented her hair and body perfectly. She was like an angel.

I was about to say something when Kirito nudged me and whispered "Just be quiet. Don't start the whole routine you do."

I nodded and chose my words before I spoke. "Wow, that dress looks amazing on you. You look like an angel." That was enough talking, if I said anymore and I would probably get kicked by all three of them.

She blushed and said "Thanks Klein."

I blushed and tried to think of something to say, of anything to say. I couldn't so I went with plan B. "umm no problem. Now why don't we go clear this boss." I said practically running to the door.

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

Wow, Klein flirted with a girl and didn't get kicked or punched in the groin. That's a first. I thought to myself a little surprised.

I stepped towards the door and pushed it open. As it started to swing open, Klein said "I wonder if it will be the same boss as last time."

"I was wondering the same thing Klein" I said.

"Wait what do you mean last time." Amaterasu asked questioningly

"We'll tell you after this fight." Klein said trying his best to imitate my aloofness.

"You better" She said threateningly

As it opened we saw something that we didn't expect. A man was already fighting the boss. And the man looked familiar.

"Yui who is that player" I asked

"Its not a player daddy, it is a NPC." She said

Those words sent chills down my spine. There was something way too familiar with that NPC for comfort.

"How do you know all these things, Yui." Amaterasu asked.

"I was given slight powers as a moderator." She replied

"Your a moderator!" Amaterasu exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes" Yui said.

Deciding this conversation needed to wait I said "Lets go finish off this boss and then we will discuss everything.

And with that I charged followed closely by Klein then Yui and Amaterasu started running after that.

Turns out it was the same boss, just more powerful. And what made combat almost impossible to focus, on was that the NPC had blue hair, used a sword and shield, and wore copper armor.

I charged at the boss hitting his stomach with my sword and cut him draining half his first bar. Klein followed up with a combo lowering the bosses health bars to the second one.

The boss enraged swung his weapon and I managed to block it. Managing to absorb most of the damage, but it still lowered my HP down to the yellow. Amaterasu and Yui came in and hit with a team attack combo which lowered the health bar into the red of its last bar. The NPC then said "Everyone stand back, I got this." The boss then drew the sword I was expecting and I ignored the NPCs call and charged, killing it. The battle was over.

The NPC walked over to me and said "Aw come on Kirito, Why couldn't you let me have it this time. It's good seeing you again though." My jaw dropped as I fell to the floor. I now fully knew who this man was.

It was diavel. The beta tester who lead the first boss fight back in SAO. "It couldn't be. Your dead." I said out loud.

 _ **AMATERASU'S POV**_

How does Kirito know a NPC and why did he say he was dead. I wondered to myself a idea forming in my head.

The NPC laughed and said to kirito "I thought so too but apparently kayaba was lying in a sort of way."

That name rings a bell but where from. I thought furiously.

"I may have died in the real world, but I woke up here a few years a go. And only about one or two weeks ago did alive players start coming in." he informed Kirito "The worst part is not very many players realized they have died and most think we are still in the game. And there is a rule that makes it so that you must stay on the same floor as the one you died on." He said dejectedly

Just then all the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place as I remembered the name of the world.

"Your all from Aincrad, aren't you." I said shocked.

Kirito nodded his head "Yes we are."

I stood there shocked. Not quite sure what to say.

"So you guys survived the game. Who cleared it and where did that cute little girl go that was partying with you, Kirito." The NPC asked Kirito.

"yes we did. Asuna is alive and we are getting married officially in the real world. And about who cleared it. It was me." Kirito said.

That immediately sparked my interest as no one really knew who had cleared the game.

The NPC nodded and then turned to me. "Hi, I don't think we met before. My name is Diavel and I am a knight."

Kirito smirked at this, then said "You still go on about that. There never was or will be a class system for Aincrad."

I turned to Yui and asked "Were you one of those players trapped in SAO too."

She said in the most confusing way ever "Yes I am from SAO, but I wasn't a player."

That caught my attention and Diavels too. "What do you mean not a player?" He asked slightly menacing

"I was a computer program system that was in charge of the players mental health. I was not permited to help anyone and when I was being deleted, my daddy Kirito, rescued me and now I live happily with him and mommy."

That was a bit much for me to take in. First she said she was a moderator now she is saying she is a computer. I just can't keep up. I thought to myself.

Klein seeing me distressed put a hand on my shoulder and said "You need to sit down. lets go to the town and rest. He then turned to Kirito and said " You open up the warp crystal at the next level. I am taking her to the town of beginnings." He said activating a warp crystal.

I hate warping it makes me feel sick. And with all that had been going on lately felt sick already so as soon as I got there I puked on his shoes. He sighed and patted me on the back comforting me. It was going to be a long night I thought to myself embarrassed at the situation.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please review. I am up way too late doing this so there might be some mistakes that I will fix soon. also in the manga Diavel is slightly more conniving and ambitious. I personally like the anime him better so he has the personality of the anime dude. Also I made Kirito slightly more emotional than he should have been but it helped the story.**


	7. Asuna's Wrath and Amaterasu's Identity

**thanks all the people reading this book. it has now has over 850 views. Sorry this chapter is so late. I hope you guys like it. it should get even more interesting next chapter. I also updated most of the chapters so they are easier to read. and they have a few typos fixed.**

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

I was walking down the hall of school about to leave when all of the sudden Silica came running out of nowhere and said "Run Kirito! Asuna's coming and she is pissed off at you!"

Hearing that confirmed my suspicions that she had found out that the game I went to was one of my special jobs. I turned to se Asuna walking towards me with that terrifying look on her face and I ran. I ran as fast as I could but even in real life I would never be able to match her speed. This was the end.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and decided the best defense was to stop and take it like a man. Then I saw her face of anger and decided that that was the wrong choice. No, it wasn't a choice, it was a death sentence.

"Kirito stop struggling. You are going to tell me what you are doing for that man and why the heck you didn't tell me about it." She said

"I am trying to keep you safe." I said forcing myself calm

"And when has hiding the truth protected someone." She said inquisitively.

"Well how did you find out about it." I said changing the subject

"Umm, lets just say Klein doesn't hold up in interrogations." She said off handedly "And don't go trying to change the subject. What is your job." She said a bit testily.

I sighed a sigh of relief. At least Klein didn't say everything. I thought to myself "And look who's trying to change the subject now. Why were you interrogating Klein." I asked

"Because when he had a few drinks he was talking about this cute chick he met while he was on the job with you." Asuna said

I face palmed so hard it left a red mark. "Fine, I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Liz. Especially Liz." I said explicitly. I then said "I was about to make my report to Kikouka. You can come along and I will tell you all about it."

With that I walked towards the door with one of those feelings that I just stepped in a mine field where the people decided to bury all one thousand mines. This is going to be a long day.

 ** _KLEIN'S POV_**

First a cute girl pukes on my pants and shoes. Then when I hanging out with my friends, I let slip that the game was a job and was interrogated by Asuna. Thankfully I was a smart and didn't divulge the secrets of the job and that it was only Asuna that heard me and questioned me.

And the worst part of all of this was I didn't even get the girls phone number. For all I know she is a dude on the other side of the world.

Well at least we agreed to meet up at 3 server time. Which was in about two hours. Just enough time to take a shower, eat my favorite pizza, and then brush my teeth.

"Now where did I leave my pants" I said out loud looking around my room. I found them in the laundry basket full of clean clothes. I also grabbed a new shirt and went to call for a pizza delivery so that It would be here in time to eat it.

I dialed the American pizza company called Domino's. Sure it was a weird name, like why would you name it after a line of pieces that if one was knocked down they all fell. But whatever, they had good pizza and were just down the street from me.

"Hello, this is dominos pizza, how may I help you." a young man said happily

"Hi, I would like to order a pizza delivery." I said

"Sure what would you like." the boy said

"I would like a medium teriyaki mayo pizza and a two litter bottle of ginger ale." I said

"Alright so your total will be 1,999.70 yen. And where would you like it delivered"

I told them my address and then asked "When should I expect the pizza to be delivered?"

"In about thirty minutes or so." He answered

I nodded and said "Thank you. Have a nice day." I then hung up the phone.

Thirty minutes that should be perfect. I thought as I grabbed my stuff and headed to the shower.

 _ **AMATERASU'S POV**_

This was my last delivery before I got off of work. And it wasn't far, I had about one and a half hours till I met with that annoying man child, the computer girl, and Klein.

I just hope he has forgiven me for throwing up on him. I thought. He didn't seem too upset about it and more concerned with making me feel better.

I pulled up next to the building I was supposed to deliver the pizza to. It was a nice place in the better side of town. I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited a minute and then knocked a little louder.

"Hold on. I'm coming." said a voice that sounded familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was though.

Just then the door opened and a half dressed man who looked like he just got out of the shower stood in the door way. He was wearing a blue pair of pants and had red hair. His chest was well developed and was muscular and he had a bit of stubble on his chin that suggested that he shaved recently.

He then said "Sorry, I just got out of my shower and...Amaterasu?"

Instantly I recognized him. "Klein is that you? Wow you look just like your avatar. Well an older version of your avatar."

"And you look exactly as beautiful as yours." He said

I blushed at his complement and he then said "my real name is Ryutaro Tsuboi . whats yours?"

"its Akemi Honsobi " I said shyly. "Well here is your pizza."

He looked down as if noticing the pizza for the first time. "Awesome! Here you go." He said taking the pizza and handing me the money. He then asked "Hey are you still going to join us in Aincrad?"

"Yeah, this is my last delivery then I was going to get ready and play. I actually have my amusphere in the car." I said. not quite sure why I said that.

"Awesome, why don't you get of work then come and you can play from my house." He said

"Umm. I don't know." I said feeling a little cautious of him even though he did save my life. I wasn't sure if I could trust him entirely.

"Ohh, ok. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just thought it would be cool." He said in a tone that made my heart melt.

"Ohh fine, but save me a slice of pizza please." I said turning and walking to the car.

Once I was at the car I realized that entire conversation was done with out his shirt on. My face burned from embarrassment. First I puke on him then talk to him shirtless and now I am going to his house to play games with him. I am glad my friends weren't here or I would never hear the end of it.

Well at least he was cute. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those types of thoughts. We are playing the game to save people not go on a holiday.

 _ **ASUNA'S POV**_

My head started spinning when Kirito told me Aincrad was back but when he told me and his boss that those who died in Aincrad were brought back as NPCs I was about ready for the camera men to come out of the door and say I was on a prank show. Then when Kirito said that he was going back, I about nearly hit him.

And when I asked him why. He said "There is something I need to check."

I stood up and said "What is so important that it is worth risking your life for." My voice raising with anger

"A reason why this happened and why the messages telling me about this world was from Kayaba Akihiko's phone number."

I stood still. Those messages were from Kayaba. what could it mean.

"Fine, if you are going to risk your life in a death game you already cleared, so will I."

"NO!" Kirito immediately said

Then you wont go back." I said determinedly.

The debate in Kirito's mind as visibly intense. But after a few minutes he said "Fine. But just so you know, choose use previous character and then select original spawn point."

I smiled and said "Fine, what are we waiting for."

It was three o'clock when we finally logged on. I selected the options Kirito told me and then once my body materialized I looked at it. It was the body of when I first started SAO. But it had all the equipment I had on during the last level.

Just then a teenage girl with black hair ran up to me and hugged me. The girl then said "Mama, I missed you."

It dawned on me. "Yui is that you. You look so different."

She nodded and twirled. "Do you like it mama." She said hoping that I liked it.

I nodded and hugged her again and said " You look wonderful. Now where is Kirito?"

Yui said "He will be here in a moment. Why don't we say hi to uncle Klein and miss Amaterasu." She started to pull me over to a younger looking Klein and a pretty girl wearing my clothes.

Kirito has a lot of explaining to do when he gets here. I thought to myself.

* * *

 _ **thanks for reading. please leave a review and sorry if Kirito seems to emotional in this fanfiction. I just think it is a little better when he has a lot of emotions.**_


	8. The Unique Skill and the Lost Quest

**Wow, I already have over 1,250 views to this book. I find that amazing. I am glad so many people are liking my book and I hope that you will continue to like it.**

 **p.s. I don't own SAO or any of its characters. but I am willing to buy it, just name your price.** **  
**

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS RIGHT AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF.**_

 _ **AMATERASU/AKEMI**_

"Uhh, who is that over there." I said pointing at a girl walking towards us.

Klein says "who?" as he turns and gets a good look at the chick and I could see the terror in his eyes and the whiteness of his face.

"Asuna! w-w-what are you doing here?" he said with guilt and fear.

I shall be joining you guys for the rest of the game." she said forcefully.

"its not as bad as it looks. we were just..." Klein started to say before Asuna cut him off

"I know exactly what is going on here and I don't like it." she said

"ummm...so how is the wedding plans coming along." Klein said obviously trying to change the subject.

Wait, wedding plans. who is this Asuna person and how is she related to Klein. I thought to myself. nah, its probably nothing. I am just jumping to conclusions like always. I said trying to push away those thoughts.

"good" Asuna said noticing his attempt to change the subject and letting it slide.

"hi, I'm Amaterasu, I am in Klein's party." I said

she turned to me and smiled "its nice to meet you Amaterasu. my name is Asuna." she said

"so how do you know Klein" I asked

"he is my fiancées best friend and he is also the best wannabe samurai I know." she said smiling at the last part.

"Wannabe! who are you calling a wannabe." Klein shouted out.

"who else is here, who is dressed as a samurai?" she said

I giggled at that then noticed that that man child Kirito and the Computer girl Yui were walking up to us.

Asuna turned to them and the computer girl ran up to her and hugged her and said "momma. I got papa just like you said. and I have so much to talk about, momma."

"hold on, Yui. I have one more question for miss Amaterasu." Asuna said she then turned to me and said "so where did you get those clothes. they look exactly like mine."

Just then I saw Kirito's face blanch and I could see his hand open up his main menu. I got them from Kirito" I said without a hint of remorse for what was about to happen.

"Kirito, is that true." Asuna asked

"yes, I gave her that so she would level up enough for the boss fight. right Klein." he said his finger above the logout button

Klein nodded and said "yeah, it was right before we saw Diavel. how about we go see him."

"yes that would be nice." Asuna said letting out a sigh. she then turned to Yui and said in a playful tone "Yui, I trust you. did papa try and cheat on me."

Yui thought for a moment and Kirito's finger got closer to the log out button. she then shook her head and said "no, papa was good."

Kirito then let out a sigh of relief then closed his menu. then said "okay lets go."

And off we went.

 _ **KLEIN'S POV**_

I didn't expect Asuna to calm down that fast, but I am not complaining. a calm Asuna is better for my health. I thought as I walked along side Amaterasu. Asuna and Kirito were walking up ahead with Yui they led the way to the town where Diavel said he was staying.

I turned to Amaterasu and said "so what weapon do you usually use. last time your weapon broke before I could get a good look at it."

She turned to me and said "hmmm. I don't think I will tell you. It'll be my little secret." she then broke into run and shouted "catch me and maybe Ill tell you"

I accepted her challenge and ran after her. we took off and ran in the direction of the mountain range. when we were at the base of the mountains we stopped for a break. both of us breathing hard and still laughing from our chase.

"now will you tell me?" I asked her patiently

"nope." she said

"Come on, it will help us in strategizing upcoming battles. PLEASE." I said

"fine but don't tell anyone. its going to be our little secret. okay" she said dead serious

"okay" I said intrigued

she opened up her inventory and pulled out a bow.

my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. that wasn't in SAO, why was it here? I thought to myself. well it could have been a unique skill that was never mentioned. I mean there were only ten unique skills and only out of those seven were known. so why couldn't it be one of those. my brain analyzed these thoughts with amazing speed.

I was silent so long she said "are you alright? I thought you would think this was cool. I this a bad thing."

I shook my head "no, no. I just never saw this in SAO and was just trying to figure how it got here." I said trying to reassure her.

she sighed in relief "ok, you were scaring me." she put away her bow and said "hey look there is a temple up there lets go."

she ran off towards the temple with me close behind. as we neared the entrance the ground shook violently and a monstrous ear deafening roar rang through out the level. just then a quest icon popped up. it was a quest I had never seen before. it was called "the depths of a dark dungeon."

I looked to Amaterasu and said "this looks like a tough one. do you want to continue?"

she nodded so I pressed accept. a notification then popped up and said that it was a two player quest and if I wanted to continue I had to select a member of my party to join me. I saw that my choices were Amaterasu, Yui, Kirito, and Asuna. I debated whether or not to have Kirito join me instead of Amaterasu, but let go of the idea. I selected Amaterasu.

as soon as I chose her the ground started shaking and the ground split apart right below our feet and we plummeted into the chasm. as we fell I grabbed Amaterasu and swung her around so that it would slow our decent and when we hit the ground I would take the damage not her.

we hit the ground was the last thing I thought before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **sorry for the short chapter I had hit a small thing of writers block and I needed to post something before I left for a camping trip. I will add more in about a week or so.**


	9. The Good Die Young and Death's Cold Grip

**_RIGHT AFTER LAST CHAPTER_**

 ** _AMATERASU'S POV_**

"Wake up Klein! Wake up. Please wake up." I yelled Klein's unconscious body slowly dying in my arms. His health bar draining into the red. I fumbled for one of my health crystals but it didn't work.

He opened his eyes "Your alright. That's wonderful. Stay alive for me." He said with his final breath. His body shimmered and faded away.

I sat there curled in a ball crying in shock and sadness. "He's dead. What do I do now." I sat there for a few more minutes crying into my arms. After what seemed like forever I finally stood up and looked around. It was a dark cavern with no ceiling and one small door of to the side. I walked slowly to the door my whole body shaking from sadness.

The door was a double door style door that looked like it was made out of stone with a skeleton holding each door shut. Red swirled around each of the skeletons finger tips. I reached for the door and it opened with a loud creaking noise. A large gust of wind blew out of the door almost pushing me down. I headed in.

The inside of the door was a long barely lit cave tunnel. Halfway down the tunnel I started to get the feeling that I was being watched by invisible eyes.

Just then a voice rang out and said "My,my. What do we have here. A goddess has decided to grace me with her presence."

A shadow moved from out in front of me. It looked somewhat human but it was hard to see in this light.

"Hmm, where is the other one. There was supposed to be two players to accompany me on this quest. Is he alright?" He asked sounding surprisingly concerned.

"He died trying to save me." I said.

"Hmmm, that's odd. Maybe it was a glitch or..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry for your loss. But if you wish to survive we must get going. Come on."

"Why, what's so bad down here?" I asked.

"Thanatos wanders this dungeon. If we don't hurry he will find us." He said heading down one of the passages. I noticed that wherever he went the light would bend and keep him in the shadows.

"Umm. Would you step into the light. I need to know if you are a monster or not." I said.

"Why does everyone think that. first my lover, then those other players, and now you. Please just trust me. I am not a monster but I cant show you my face. Please don't ask again." He said with a sadness in his voice.

"Ok. I will trust you. But why are you here?" I asked.

"I am here to help you obtain a important item. Now be quiet, Thanatos may be lurking in any of these tunnels. I just hope that we don't meet him yet."

He led me through the maze of halls and then when we walked into what appeared to be a dead end, he lifted his hand and the wall disappeared and a beautiful field opened up before us with a little house in the center.

"Welcome to my home. You will stay here tonight then in the morning we will outwit Death himself." The shadowed man said.

 ** _KIRITO'S POV_**

"Asuna, I can't find them. And Klein isn't showing up on my friends list. What happened to them." I said worried.

"I don't know. They have been gone for almost five hours. We should head to where Amaterasu is and then see if she knows what happened." Asuna said.

I nodded and then activated my tracking skill and set off at a brisk pace. On the way to their last know location we encountered a few beasts and one or two NPCs. After about two hours we arrived at the place where they disappeared. It was a small mountainous area with a temple on the top. As we approached I saw that a sign was flashing over what appeared to be a seam in the ground like it was torn apart then put back together.

I walked over to the sign and read "Quest in progress. do you wish to spectate." I motioned for Asuna and Yui to come over.

"What is it, Kirito" she asked before reading the sign.

"I just hope that it isn't as bad as I think it is." I said.

"Yeah I hope its ok." she agreed.

"Should we spectate? I have never seen this in SAO. Have you?" I asked her.

I haven't seen it before either. But I think that we should watch." She answered.

I pressed the button and we were teleported into a Greek like temple. And in the center was a pool of water and in the water was a image of a field with a girl and a shadow man.

I walked over to the water to investigate it. Asuna decided to do the same thing. What I first noticed was that the girl was Amaterasu. The next thing I noticed that Klein was not there. The shadowed man led Amaterasu into the house. He then seemed to be telling her something. She nodded every once in a while. Then after a while she fell to the ground and started crying.

The man went and put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her. Just then the field grows dark and the water ripples. A figure appeared outside the house. The figure was dressed in a black cloak and had two angelic wings on his back. He was carrying a sword and had a scythe on his back. His face was hidden by the cloaks hood.

It reached out a hand towards Amaterasu and then sheathed its sword and drew its scythe.

Just then yui piped up "Daddy! That is the monster I fought in that dungeon in SAO. But it looks slightly different. Its face is changed and it has wings and a sword. And I think it has gotten stronger."

I looked at the water with growing fear and worry.

"We didn't stand a chance back then. There is no way she can survive. We have to do something." Asuna shouted.

I shook my head my fist in a ball so tight I was starting to lose heath from it. "We cant do anything. the entire system has banned it. We just have to watch and hope." I said.

* * *

 **hope you liked this chapter. I have a plan and now it is weaving it into an awesome story. I am sorry for the cliff hanger but it was for the best. don't forget to review**


	10. Dark Times

**Sorry this chapter is so late. I had to rewrite it a couple time to get it to where I liked it. please review I would love to know what you think**

 _ **A COUPLE SECONDS AFTER LAST CHAPTER**_

 _ **ASUNA'S POV**_

I watched as Thanatos approached Amaterasu. His scythe was sheathed but he had a sword drawn. But the scariest part was it's face. It's skull had no skin on it and its eye sockets were empty and the smile was that of pure evil. Death slowly advanced towards Amaterasu and the man.

I turned to Kirito "We need to do something."

He merely shook his head and said "We can't."

I turned to the images and watched with my fists clenched. I couldn't here what they were saying and it was driving me crazy.

Thantos approached Amaterasu at a slow mocking pace, like a hunter who has already caught his prey. The man next to Amaterasu stepped in-between her and Thanatos. He turned to her and told her to run. Amaterasu shook her head and equipped a bow and charged a shot. This surprised me. I didn't know that bows were in this game. They were in Alfhiem but not in SAO.

The man looked like he said something and then knocked her unconscious. The screen blurred and when it cleared three little kids were surrounding her unconscious body. The kids picked up the girl and started carrying her off. The man walked over to a chair and sat down talking to thanatos as if he were an old friend.

How dare he betray Amaterasu like that. I can't stand people who pretend to be your friend then stab you in your back. The man talks for a little bit then Thanatos walks over and raises his sword. The man equips a weapon and charges Thanatos. Just then the images blur and I can't see a thing. When the images clear I see Amaterasu's unconscious body being taken through a maze of passages. When they finally stop they lay her down and sit around her.

I found this as kind of weird until she started to move. She started to freak out a little but the boys comforted her. Just then my vision went black. I couldn't see a thing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Asuna, There is a problem at the company. We need you to hurry and get ready."

I took of my amusphere and looked at my dad as he left. I tried to decide whether or not to go back in the game or not. I thought better of it. If I did that my mom would just take this away for good.

I got dressed in a nice work outfit and went downstairs. My dad was waiting with the car ready.

I got in the car and said "Ok. What is the big emergency?" I asked

"Something has happened with the servers. Its like some type of virus, it's going through all of our files." He said

"What! I thought our security was top notch." I said

"It was, but this got through somehow." He replied

"But wait, our company is that way" I said as he passed the turn

"We aren't going to the company right now. We need to pick up our new employee first." He said

I was confused for a second until I realized who he was talking about. I nodded and smiled "Yes, I think he might be good to bring."

I turned on my phone and brought up an app Kirito designed. It allowed me to see and speak to Yui. Yui's face popped up on the screen.

"Yui, tell Kirito that he needs to log out and be ready to leave. There is a big emergency happening at work and I need his help." I said to Yui

"Ok mama. Don't worry I will tell him. I will watch Ama and tell you what happens later." She said

"Wait, who's Ama?" I asked

"Ama is short for Amaterasu" Yui said

I nodded in understanding "Thanks Yui. Love you."

"Love you too, mommy"

I then closed the app. We were about four minutes from Kirito's place.

 _ **AMATERASU'S POV**_

It was weird. The last thing I remember was hearing the shadow man apologize then waking up with three naked little boys watching me. I freaked a bit then the boys comforted me and explained what he was doing.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I asked

"We can't say yet. If you knew our names, you could guess his name. And names are powerful." They said

"What is so bad about knowing your name? Well at least give me something to call you." I said

"Ok. I am eras Om." The first one said.

"I'm Mesa Ro." The second one said

"And I'm ream So." The last one said

"ok, so it's Eras, Mesa, and Ream." I said committing it to memory. I then asked "So where did you take me?"

"Away from the danger, and towards the quest." said Eras the spunky one, even though they were all spunky.

"What quest?" I asked.

"The one this Klein person signed you up for." Mesa answered. He was the blunt one

"But what is the objective?"

"You have to pass three trials and then prove your worth." Ream said. he was the smart one. "Now we must hurry to the first trial. For thanatos will be quick on our trails."

They lead me to a strange cavern with weird torches that blazed with flames of all different colors. In the center was a large brazier and five flowers that were placed in a circle around the brazier. There was a three smaller braziers around them. Each of the smaller braziers had a pillar next to it.

All of the sudden the three kids started singing in a cheerful tune

 _"Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies,_

 _Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down._

 _Ring around the Rosie,_ _A bottle full of posie,_  
 _  
All the girls in our town,_ _Ring for little Josie."_

It was strange but I had bigger things to check so I ignored them and walked over to the first brazier and inspected it. I found that it had an inscription on it.

 _The sounds of knowledge will guide your way,_

 _Choose your gift from the display,_

 _Bring them to the name whose voice rings true,_

 _That will bring good luck to you._

I looked at the tablet with interest. It was a clue to solving this puzzle. I went over to the center which had the five flowers and the large brazier. There was a Lily, a Rose, a Chrysanthemum, a Posie, and Daisies too.

This must be the display it was talking about. I then walked over to each of the small braziers and each had a little name on each pillar. One of these is where I bring the flowers I guessed. I went back to the tablet and read it again.

What sounds of knowledge. I wondered as I listened really hard. But I couldn't hear anything over the children and that song. "Wait, that song" I exclaimed. The children looked at me then continued singing.

Lets see roses and posies go to Josie. I grabbed some roses and some of the posies then found the pillar named Josie. I placed them on the pillar and nothing happened. I looked around wondering what I missed. I eyed the fire in the brazier and got an idea. I threw the flowers into the fire and watched as the fire turned a darkish pink. then a hidden door opened up. The children grabbed my hands and started running happily into what appeared to be a long winding maze.

We rushed off and went through the corridor of mazes. After what felt like hours we arrived at a large chasm. Well arrived isn't quite right. It's more of almost plummeted off the edge to our death. I looked over at the three boys who were singing a peculiar song this one more ominous than the last.

 _The endless night of a lovers plight and the brilliance of a new found light._

 _Forever falling is the sun, yet it is forever dawn._

 _Now trust in the threads of fate and hurry before its to late._

I looked around looking for anything that I was supposed to do. I couldn't see anything so I listened to the song more. There was a giant boom. I turned to see that the maze was changing.

"You must hurry! Thanatos is coming. He will be here within minutes." Ream said

I listened to the song one more time and got a really bad feeling. "this is a leap of faith isn't it." I asked.

When they were silent I sighed and turned towards where the tunnel was. I could see a skull with gleaming red eyes over him. I debated what was worse. I fall to my death or Death catches up to me. I sighed. With one last breath to steel my nerves I ran and jumped of the cliff. Screaming my head off.

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

"The damage is pretty bad. Nine servers have all been hit so far and we haven't been able to contain it at all." I said to the head of the tech department. I was currently working with three other workers who all had lots of experience. We have been working for about two hours and still no luck with stopping it.

"Shutting them down doesn't even work good. It still functions, just slower." Max said. Max is a middle aged man with black hair and blue eyes. He is usually quite nice but has a temper. He is one of the guys working with me on server number seven. Max has been here for about five years.

"Hmm. This is really strange." The head technician said.

"What is the word from the other servers. " I asked

Two, Three, and Four are reporting the same as you. Five, One, and Eight are the same except they are having weird glitches pop up too. I haven't checked nine yet." He replied

I nodded then asked "What type of glitches?"

"A series of jumbled code pops up and what we believe to be some type of keyword. The word is Heathcliff." He said

I stopped working and got out my phone.

"What are you doing? Mr. Kiriguya" He asked

"I might have a solution." I said

I opened up an app on my phone and Yui popped up.

"Hi papa. What's wrong." Yui asked curiously

"I need you to go into this computer and wait for me. Ok" I said

"What is going on? Kiriguya." The head technician asked sternly

"I need to get something. I may just be able to solve this. Tell miss yuuki that I need her now. Tell her its Heathcliff."

I then plugged in yui to the computer and ran out the door. I ran straight to where the new amusheres were held and grabbed two.

 ** _UNKNOWN'S POV_**

I open my eyes and see a figure walking over to me. I feel a pain in my neck and my eyes close once more.

* * *

 **HI thanks for reading please review. i hope to post more soon. bye**


	11. the judges and the fallen

**Thanks for continuing to read my stories. i am having a bit of fun writing these. i have a big thing coming and this is where the plot thickens as ... comes into the fray and ... is actually hiding something.**

 **have fun. :D**

 _ **A MINUTE AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER**_

 ** _AMATERAU'S POV_**

My ears were deaf from my screams as I plummeted to my certain doom. I felt like I was falling for almost a minute. I opened my eyes and say that I still couldn't see the bottom of the fall. I looked up and saw the three kids had jumped behind me and were doing silly tricks like this was some kind of game.

They seemed to play just a little bit longer till they noticed that I still hadn't stopped screaming. They tucked and went into a skydivers descent and caught up to me. They then did something that blew my mind. They each sprouted wings and turned into those little valentines cupids that are on those cards. They grabbed my arms and pulled and my plummet of death became more of a slow fall.

I don't like heights much. I'm not scared of them, I just don't like them. They started to pull me towards the wall on my left and I saw a small crack in the wall. They expertly flew into the wall and dropped me. They then dropped to the ground and seemed to become baby commandos, rolling around and sneaking, it was cute and funny at the same time.

They continued on, ignoring me as I tried to ask them questions and if I stopped they would leave me behind. Questions buzzed through my head but nothing I said would get an answer from them.

After a minute or so of this we went around a corner and I saw three men sitting on a raised platform next to a giant door that was adorned with skeletal figures. There seemed to be a chair in front. The kids (or baby cupids or whatever they really were) motioned for me to go over there. I walked over and the three men turned there heads at once to stare at me with dead eyes that held some type of power.

"Do you wish to pass" They said in creepily perfect synch.

"Yes" I said slightly trembling but trying not to show it.

"Then sit and be judged by the judges of the underworld." They said.

I sat and tried to remain calm as I focused on if anything was a trap and my chances for surviving.

"Hmmm...she has done much good." The first one said.

"She has committed some evil. Like when she stole from that man" The second one argued.

"What say you. Where do you wish to go. And what do you think your life is worth." The third one said to me.

"I don't know what you mean. Could you please say it again." I said

"When you die, where do you wish to go. And what do you think you have done to warrant such a place." He clarified

"I-I want to be reincarnated. I don't want to go to an after life. But on the thing of what my soul is worth. I would say not much." I took a deep breath and continued "I always tried so hard to do good, yet the man that I liked died because of me, I have stolen and lied to my family. I haven't been of much use to anyone. I have thought of just giving up and dying, but if I did that I would be taking the easy way out and hurting others even more. So I have tried to be strong and never give up and to keep going and too help anyone I can." I finished with tears in my eyes at all the pent up memories and emotions that I had hidden away came back to the surface.

"What do you say, shall we grant access." The third said.

"I say yes." The first judge said

"The evil is not enough to damn her. Let her pass" The second judge said slightly upset.

"Then it is decided. Let her pass through." The third judge said with a wave of his hand. The doors opened up and a path with purple fire was revealed. The third judge then said to me "You and your friends may pass, but be warned the path is harder from here. Do you wish to turn back now. If you wish we could cancel the quest."

I shook my head. "Thanks but I am going to finish it. It's the least I could do for him." I said

I then walked through the door and it shut behind me. The three angel babies as I shall call them now were floating ahead of me. They were now equipped with a small suit of armor and a small bows.

"The darkness waits till love is dead, but love never truly dies. It just slumbers." Eras said out of know where.

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

"Link start!" I yelled activating the amusphere.

I heard a small beep and then my vision changed. I could feel my body floating. I looked around and saw coding everywhere, at the edge of my vision I saw patches of something pop up then disappear. I studied these for a little bit and realized that those were the VRMMO servers which held many VR games like a racing game called Highway Drive, A space pilot game called The Forgotten Planet, ALFhiem, and the newest one which is a shooter called Dragon Fang.

"Kirito" A voice said to me.

I turned to find that voice and saw that the man I once admired then started to hate, the man I died to kill and who saved my life. I saw Kayaba Akihiko standing in front of me. His face had a sad smile.

"It's been a long time, Kirito." He said.

"Why did you hack this system?" I asked.

"To get your attention. Now that I have it, the system is back to normal." He replied

"Why were you trying to get my attention?" I asked

"To warn you. That game is no longer the SAO you know. It may have the same floors and bosses, it may even have some of the same people, but this is a whole new game." He warned me.

"I noticed." I answered bluntly.

"So she has finally arrived." He said looking behind me.

I turned around and saw Asuna was running up to me wearing clothes from the Edo time period. It was a red kimono with small white and yellow flowers all over. She so looked amazing it made my jaw drop.

"You look really nice, Kirito" She said causing me to look at my clothes.

I was wearing a dark navy blue tuxedo. It was simple yet quite elegant. I look at her and say "You look way better though."

She blushes then seems to remember that the man that killed me and her is right behind us.

"Kirito, look out!" She yelled as she moved between me and Kayaba.

"What do you want Heathcliff. Why did you call us here?"

"To speak. Why else." he deadpanned.

She glares at him. He smiles then says "So when is this wedding I have been hearing so much about taking place? I do love a good wedding." He asked with a smirk.

"I don't remember you being that fond of my last wedding. You cancelled my honeymoon, so that I could go to war." She said with a venomous tone.

"Things were different back then. And it was weddings I loved, honeymoons on the other hand, not so much." He said off handedly.

"Well that's nice to know. Your still not invited." She said with finality.

"Your so cruel. What ever happened to my sweet second in command. To reject me an invitation to your wedding after I helped save you from **that man**." He said making reference to Sugou.

 _ **ASUNA'S POV**_

I shuddered thinking of Sugou. he was the man who tricked my father and took me and three hundred other people from the sao game and tested on them. He then tried to rape me and kill Kirito. I hate that man more than anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I gave Kirito his levels and sent him over to his sister. I also gave him my account ID back then." He then looked to Kirito and said "Also I was talking to the police's computers. Sugou is now a high priority capture list."

"Wait, I thought he was arrested." I said.

"He escaped recently and is on the loose." Heathcliff said.

Kirito and I looked at each other with grim expressions on our faces. Heathcliff laughed and said "I have too much free time, why don't I deal with him."

I was surprised by this. Wondering what his motives were I asked "Why would you do that."

"Because if I don't do something productive, My head will explode. Also I need to get away from the nyan cats and a game called candy crush. But know this, anyone who dares make a mockery of my world must be punished." He said with a gleam in his smile.

I stepped back a pace.

Kirito said "If you were to do this what would you need from us."

"Well I would like access to your wireless internet so that it is easier to monitor your houses, I would need both of your phone numbers, and you would need to schedule a time every week to discuss what's happening with me." He said.

"Why would you need to monitor our houses?" I asked

"We would be prime targets of his. It would make sense that he would try to sneak up on us in our houses. The phone is for if anything happens he can message us." Kirito chimed in.

"And why the meeting?" I asked trying to find the most logical thing.

"It is good to know what's happening inside and outside of technology."

I grinned "So it means your lonely and want company."

He ignored me and asked Kirito "So do we have a deal?"

Kirito looked to me. I nodded. Kirito turned back to Heathcliff and said "Kayaba Akihiko, I accept your offer."

They shook hands and then a table with papers and plates of food and drinks appeared. Heathcliff motioned for us to sit down and eat with him. I smiled and sat down. We had a nice dinner. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but by the end of dinner it was quite pleasant. Kirito and I said our good byes then logged out of the computers.

I woke up with my father standing over me. He looked slightly worried but immediately cheered up when he saw me open my eyes.  
He asked quickly and in a worried tone "What happened? Are you alright? Who was this Heathcliff person?"

I raised my hands to slow the barrage of questions and then I said "I'm fine. I will tell you everything later, don't worry." I smiled a nice smile to calm my dad and then got up and went over to Kirito who was getting a slightly less caring but still as intrusive questioning from my head of technicians.

Kirito saw me and excused himself much to the displeasure of the master technician until he saw why. He then grinned and walked off mumbling something about love birds and the spring of youth.

 ** _UNKNOWN'S POV_**

I open my eyes once again. This time that person wasn't here. I tried to get up but realized that I was chained to a wall and couldn't move. I look around and see that I am in a dark stone room with no windows or doors. I struggle to get free but all was in vain. After an hour of struggle I slowly fade into a dreamless sleep. My last thoughts of the angel I once held.

* * *

 **bum bum bummmm! thanks for reading and i would like to say thank you to the reviewers that have reviewed since the beginning. they are  
** **abrave808,  
** **OTAgaming,  
** **nine telled cherry blossom**

 **also a shout out to phantom Templar who also does SAO fanfictions and gave me a shout out on his book. that means a lot to me. thanks.**

 **Anyway that's just about it. please review to tell me what you think. have a nice day.**


	12. A New Hope

**hi thanks for reading. I'm sorry I have not updated in so long. I am so busy at collage and work that I can barely write anything. I was going to post earlier but then I decided to just combine a couple chapters. Also I am going to be taking a bit of a break because the person who helps me with the plot is unable to continue so I am kind of alone. I hope to continue the work in the near future but I will need some time.**

 **P.S. Adding another OC, please don't kill me. I couldn't figure out quite how to explain his clothes but here is a link to what his clothes look like. JUST TAKE OUT THE BOLD PRINT BEFORE USING IT.**

dresslily. **SPACE** com/turndown-collar-pu-leather-jacket-product899943. **SPACE** html

 _ **R**_ _ **IGHT AFTER**_

 _ **AMATERASU'S POV**_

I felt a chill in the air, The air was cold with a foggy mist hanging over the land. I walked past a dead tree, everything here was dead, the grass, the trees, the animals, even the air felt dead. There was no sun, the only colors were black, grey, and over on the edge of my sight I saw a glimmer of red. Nothing stirred and after what felt like miles of aimless walking, I saw a dark castle rise in the horizon.

It was a castle that looked like the decorator was a gothic soldier. The castle was made out of what looked like obsidian and steel and was armed to the teeth with weaponry and defenses.

I approached the castle slowly. On my way there, I noticed the angels kids seemed to have disappeared. I wondered how long they have been missing. I couldn't remember where I last saw them. I shrug my shoulder knowing they will pop up sooner or later.

As I walk towards the castle I notice movement. Skeletons marched around in front of the front entrance. Almost twenty of them were there, patrolling the grounds. I noticed that there was another entrance over on the far side of the castle.

I snuck closer to the back entrance and scouted the area. It had a single guard of a lower level than the rest. The skeleton seemed to pay little attention to the outside of the castle and only glanced from time to time out to the dead plains beyond the castle. It seemed to be keeping something in other than keeping everything out.

I quietly crept over to the skeleton. Hoping that my sneak skill level was high enough. I made it to about two hundred yards away when the skeleton noticed me.

It charged with what appeared to be its ribs in its hands. I pulled out my bow and charged a shot. The aiming interface came up.

Right now my archery skill is at 100.

at level 1 you can shoot arrows.  
at level 50 you get crosshairs to see where the arrow will go.  
at level 100 I can finally judge distance and see the amount the arrow will drop.  
at level 200 I will finally be able to read the weather patterns and adjust my shot accordingly.  
at level 400 you can shoot specialized arrows  
at level 600you can pinpoint weak spots and disable or stun enemies  
at level 800 you can fire multiple arrows at a time  
and at the maximum level of 1000 you can shoot even while you have debuffs like paralysis, sleep, or blindness.

I had to make this shot count. Remembering from my last encounter from skeletons, I aimed for the head. It was about one hundred fifty yards now, well within striking distance. I released my shot, it flew straight and true.

It went right between the holes where the eye would have been. The skull shattered into crystals, its body crumpling then bursting into shards. I then sneaked into the garden.

What I found amazed me. It was a lush and vibrant garden paradise that totally contrasted with the lands outside. There were beautiful flowers and tree filled with fruit. I saw some apples, some cherries, a couple pomegranates, and even pears.

The fruit looked so good and I started to feel slightly hungry. I walked over to the trees and inspected the fruit. The fruit looked ripe and juicy, but by far the best looking was the pomegranates. I reached out for the biggest pomegranates and plucked it when I heard a soft growl.

A giant creature was right behind me. It looked like what would happen if you mixed a rhino and a Doberman. Add in a stench that would make a dumpster hobo run for the hills and blood red eyes and you might just have an idea of what it looks like. It was growling slightly but it didn't look very aggressive just frightening.

I set down the pomegranate and equipped my bow. It then sat down like everything was right in the world. Confused I put my bow away. the hellhound just tilted its head at me. I bent down and touched the pomegranate. It immediately started to growl softly. I moved my hand away and it calmed down.

OK, don't touch the fruit. I thought to myself.

The dog got up and walked down a path then sat down. It looked like it wanted me to follow it. I felt a little weird. Wasn't this a monster that I would usually have to fight not follow. I equipped my bow just in case. I then walked carefully towards the hellhound. It then stood up and continued down the path.

We continued for about two minutes before I saw a table and a girl sitting there. The hellhound walked up to the girl and curled up and fell asleep.

I approached the girl carefully. When I was almost ten feet away she said "Hello, are you here to speak with my husband?"

"Who are you?" I asked

"Ahh, so you don't know. I wondered why my pet led you here, I still do." The girl said looking at the hellhound

"Wait, what do you mean your pet? You mean that that thing is your pet. Who are you anyways?" I ask again

She sighs then says "Welcome to hell, I am it's queen. This is my pet." She points to her hellhound

"Wait, do you mean I'm dead." I asked

"I would assume so." "she replied

"but I don't remember dying" I said trying prove I wasn't dead

"Some do, some don't." She said

"Then maybe I could meet him." I mutter to myself

"Who might you meet?" She inquired

"Oh sorry, lost in thought. It's just a guy that died to save me." I said not really wanting to talk about him to her

"Ah, so he was a hero?" She asked intrigued

"I think so" I said honestly

"Well then, what was his name. maybe I know it" she said

"It's Klein" I said

"Hmmm, I think I might recognize it, but I can't remember. Lets ask my husband, he will know." She said as she stood up and walked towards the castle.

We walk into the castle. It winds and turns into a slight maze before long. Then we walk into a large room. The room could easily hold five hundred people and have each one sit at their own private dining table. She walked through this room and took a left. She came upon another room, this one much smaller. The room was filled with musical instruments and games of varying sizes and shapes.

She walked past these rooms and into the next room which looked like a grand bedroom. The queen of the dead rang a bell and a girl came running in. The queen smiled and said "Helen would you please find a nice outfit for this young girl."

Helen curtsied and said "As you wish but if I may know, What occasion would this outfit be needed."

"She has an audience with his majesty." The queen said

"So is she a mass murderer or a maiden of love." Helen said questioningly

"Well I'm not sure about a mass murder but the second one is right." the queen said

"I don't know why you are encouraging him. But as you wish milady, I will find a suitable dress for the occasion." Helen said with a curtsy

"Thank you Helen." the queen said with a nice smile.

Helen turned to me and motioned for me to come. I followed her to a large walk in closet filled with dresses and outfits of every kind. She took a few measurements and walked over to the nearest dress rack.

"So your names Helen" I said trying to break the silence.

"Yes, I used to live in a beautiful city, I was then kidnapped by a handsome prince and taken to his home in troy."

"Wait, troy as in the Trojans? You're that Helen" I asked

She nodded then asked me "What color would you like?"

I think for a moment. "Could I get a red and white dress."

She turns back to the rack and walks further back she then picks out a dress and walks over to me and hands it to me.

"Will this do." she asked

"Wow this dress is awesome." I said

The dress was a red strapless dress that hugged my body a little. The dress stopped at my knees and had a white underskirt flow to my feet. Around my hips a pattern of silver snowflakes curled around my hips.

Helen looked me up and down and said "Yes that will do. You look nice. Lets go see the queen."

We walked out of the closet and out of the queens chambers, past a few skeleton guards, and soon we were in a large room. at the far end of the room sat two thrones both of them were occupied.

"I don't care if he doesn't want to, he needs to do it." The man on the throne said not noticing our arrival.

"Well, you shouldn't force it upon him. He needs to make his own choices." The queen said also not noticing us

"It needs to be done so I shall have it done. End of discussion." He said with a forceful voice.

"Dear, would you listen to me. I have a..." The queen said before being cut off by the man

"I said we were done, unless the answer to our problems walks through that door we shall not talk about it again." The man said

The two of them then noticed our arrival and the queen said "Dear, let me introduce you to the answer to our problems.

He gave her a look of half annoyance, half amusement. "So this girl is it. Why would she help us?" he questioned

"To find her dead lover." The queen said

He looked at me and thought for a couple seconds.

He then sighed and said "Fine, I will step down this once and let you take over. I am a man of my word."

He then turned to me and said "So you came here to find someone. That person must be very important."

"He saved my life twice and all I did was get him killed." I said

"You do know that I wont allow you to bring a dead man back to life right." he said

"I want to apologize to him. The only reason he died is because of me. I was the one who wanted to go on this quest. I need to tell him something at least." I said

His mighty laugh boomed across the throne room. When he stopped he looked at me and with a grand gesture said "Well you might just be crazy and pitiful enough to pull it off. I Lord Hades, if you complete my quest will grant you whatever you want that is within my power and doesn't break the law of death."

A screen popped up in my face. it said "Do you wish to accept the side quest 'The Young Lord of Death'."

I pressed the accept button and the screen disappeared. I looked up and the queen and king were smiling. the king was one of triumph and humor; the queen's smile was cunning and compassionate.

"My queen would you please have her taken to her quest." The king said

"Yes my dear Hades, but remember I came up with this plan. And its almost Christmas, you better get me something nice." she said smiling devilishly

"Don't push it. I will get you what I get you." He said gruffly trying to hide a small smile.

The queen smiled and walked with me out the door of the throne room and back into the maze of corridors until we came upon a blue door. It seemed out of place in this dark and gloomy fortress of a castle.

"I will tell you what I want from you now. This is my sons room, I would like you to help my son. He has a terrible case of wander lust, and will not change his mind no matter what me and hades say. We need an outside help, and you look like you might be the right person to do it." she said

She knocked on the door twice then said softly "Hey I'm coming in and I'm bringing in someone." She then opened the door and walked in.

What was on the inside was amazing. The floor looked like grass and the walls were slightly sloped and had the most artistic and beautiful landscapes painted on them. Which then transitioned amazingly well into a night sky on the ceiling. The room had a bed that looked like it could sleep four people and a desk piled with junk. there was also some music posters hanging around. nothing newer than 2010 though.

On the other side of the room stood a kid with midnight hair and a silver jacket that looked around sixteen or seventeen. He was standing at a window that over looked the garden. His shoulders were slumped like he was expecting bad news.

When we walked in he turned around and said "Hello mother. Have you thought of my request." He said sounding dejected but having a slight bit of hope in his voice.

"We have discussed it and we think that it would be unwise and badly suited to our plans. We shall not let you go a gallivanting around the country side just because you feel like it."she said

He sighed and said "Please mother. I hate being stuck in this palace. I want to.."

"No. That is our answer. Now onto the other matter. Your father wishes for you coronation to be early but I have talked him into waiting until your eighteen. he however insists that you are to be married. I thought you should know. On another subject entirely i brought this nice young girl to see you."

"She's not my type. and I thought you were more cunning than that." he said quickly.

"I have done nothing wrong. now I must be off. I will return in three hours." She said before she turned and walked out the door.

Now I was stuck in this room with that kid. Sure he was kinda good looking but he was a jerk of a prince who had no taste in women and was spoiled rotten.

"I'm sorry, but I would rather not be here either your highness" I said the last part with a sneer.

"Well at least you got to experience freedom before coming here. I never had that opportunity, I have been stuck here all my life. I haven't even been outside of the castle." he said

"Lucky? Me? I had to watch as the guy I liked died right in front of me. I wish we never played this stupid game."

"I'm sorry. Watching one person die is hard. I would hate to live in a place where that happens everyday. Oh wait, I already do. Welcome to hell."

Several long minutes pass in silence. the silence grew until it became almost unbearable. I finally sighed and said "I'm sorry, I am having one of the worst days of my life, and I'm sure you don't have it so easy either. Could we just start over? My name is Amaterasu, what is yours?" I reached out my hand

He looked at me for a couple second then said "It's nice to meet you, my name is Octavius."

"This room is amazing." I said in amazement

"Yeah I thought that if I couldn't leave, I could at least bring the outside in. what's it like to explore the world?" he asked

what do you mean?" I asked not sure of what to say

"well tell me what led to your death?" he suggested

"im not dead" I protested

"impossible. only the dead can be here. Charon doesn't let living souls onto his ferry. how exactly did you get here?" He questioned

"Well I kinda fell down this hole where Klein saved me then I met this shadow man who saved me from thanatos, I then followed these little angel babies through some sort of underground maze and jumped down another hole, I then talked to three judges who sent me through this door where I walked for what felt like miles when I saw this castle I then met your mother and father then I was brought here."

"ok I only got half of that could you please say that a bit slower. And could you be a little more clear."

I nodded then repeated my story. Every so often he would interject with a question which I would answer then continue. This took about an hour to retell.

When I was done he said "Ahh that would explain a few things. You came through the Labyrinth."

"The Labyrinth?" I said questioningly

He nodded and said "In simple terms it is a giant living maze that connects the realm of the living and the dead. It also can be used to travel to any part of the world in an instant because time run differently in there. But its really dangerous because its always changing and it devises traps to ensnare people who wander into it."

"It trys to trap people? Why?" I asked

"I don't know. No one really does. Maybe it was to protect its creator or maybe it absorbs its lost souls into it to make it stronger. Who knows." he shrugged his shoulders

"So I came through that labyrinth, you said that explained some things. What did it explain." I asked

"How you are here with out being dead. And your total lack of respect." He said with a smile.

"ha ha. Please for give me your highness. I am but a lowly soul. It would be a honor to grovel at your boots." I said in a playful voice.

"wow, straight to the gut. You don't have any mercy do you?" he said pretending to be offended

"nope" I said with a smile

"so what was the name of the guy you were traveling with?" He said his tone getting more serious

"His name is Klein. Why do you ask?" I asked curiously

"I want to see if we can find him." he said

"What!" I shouted in surprise

"Well you said he only died a few hours ago. He should be in the list still." he said

"the list?" I asked

"yeah. It's this list of the dead. It list all those that die in it. Although it also list all monsters that were killed. It also lists where they ended up so it helps to track people. Though its a real bother to find anyone that has been dead longer than a day. So lets go look." He said as he turned and walked out the door.

"ok" I said as I followed him

So Octavius and I walked down through the castle and down to the main hall where we then walked into a room that had what looked like an alter in the center. On the alter was a book. It was bound in black leather and was about the large as a laptop and as thick as a soda can.

Octavius walked over to the book and said "Ahh here we go."

"So that book lists all of the dead" I said in wonder

"Huh, oh no. This book is just todays deaths, if you want to find a death further back you have to go to the archives." he answered mildly

"What this is just today's deaths" I said in surprise

"Well it does have all of the killed and despawned monsters, player deaths and the very rare NPC death." he said

"Wait you know this is a game." I asked

"Yeah. You see Hades is basically the one who runs the monsters respawn and despawn along with monster loot and drops. You see my family are kind of like AIs. We don't have the full capabilities as AI but we are more advanced than normal computer programs. We have certain limitations but we could generally pass for human. We have a couple rule that we have to follow, like we cant leave our assigned areas, or how we cannot interfere with the system."

"Wow" I said

"Lets get back to the list. Ok, I don't really like talking about this." he said changing the conversation

"Sure" I said

Octavius flipped through a couple pages then said "so about how long ago did he die."

"Ummm, I'm not sure. Three hours maybe. I was kind of in shock then later knocked unconscious. So I can't really be sure." I answered

"well that makes it harder. Lets see" with that he started flipping through the pages.

 **one hour later**

"I cant find his name anywhere. I'm probably just missing it and going right past it but I cant find it." he said

"I gave you his avatar name. Do you need his real name instead?" I asked

"No. This uses his avatars name and his real name." He sighs while scratching the back of his neck. "I guess I have to ask her. I was hoping to avoid this." He said

"Ask who? Avoid what?" I asked

"Oh just my sister and her slightly shocking appearance and her high and mighty attitude. Well no point worrying now. Come on." he said rushing out of the room.

I quickly ran after him and tried not to get lost. We soon arrived at the door to her room. Octavius knocked lightly.

"Come in" I heard a beautiful voice say

He opened the door and we entered. the was a girl playing the harp.

"Ahh, it's you and who might this be?" the girl asked

"Clotho, this is Amaterasu, I am helping her find someone. I would like to talk to my sister please." Octavius said

"Fine, but I would be careful she seems to be in a bad mood." the girl named Clotho said

"That's unfortunate." he said

"Indeed." she said smiling as all of the sudden she starts to glow and shimmer and when she stops she changed into an old woman.

"What is it brother. Can't you leave an old women to herself." She said crankily

"Sorry sister. I was hoping you could help us. I brought the cards." he said

"ahh good, good. I will listen to what you have to say. Hold on let me get the table ready." the old lady said

The old lady stood up and changed the harp into a table. Then created a few chairs out of thin air.

"There we go its all ready" the old lady said

"Ok. So what shall we play today. How about old maid?" Octavius said

"Nah, that game is getting pretty old. How about solitaire" the old lady said

"Umm that's a bit to solitary for three players." Octavius said

"Ahh, I know how about a good old fashioned game of poker. Nice and simple." the old lady said

"Your bet against ours" Octavius asked

"Sure" she said

"ummm, am I the only one here who isn't quite sure what's going on." I asked

"Its fine dear. We decided on poker." she replied

"No, I meant on how you transformed from a young lady to you and why are we playing a card game." I said

"I apologize for not explaining earlier to you but we will talk while we play." Octavius said

We all sat down at the table and pick up our cards. I had terrible cards in my hand. The old lady cackled and said to me "Well who might you be." the old lady asked

"Her name is Amaterasu." He then turned to me and said "Amaterasu, this is Atropos. She is the third form of fate and cutter of the thread of life."

"Wait if she is your sister, why do you look like your seventeen." I asked

"because I prefer to look like this." he said bluntly

"so you could look like anyone." I questioned

"To an extent. I can only really change to look like a couple things. but anyway sis, I think I will win." he said as he discarded two and picked up two.

"Oh really? I doubt that." she said grinning. she decided not to discard any.

"I looked at my hand and didn't have a single thing. so I got rid of three of my cards and drew three more.

I looked at my cards and almost gasped. I had some how gotten a straight flush.

"well then i guess its time to see who wins. I will go first" Octavius said "full house" he said laying down his cards

"Nice try, but I've got you beat. four of a kind" Atropos said

I smiled "Straight flush. I win" I proclaimed loudly

"I lost, so i guess i have to help. what do you want" Atropos asked

"We're trying to find someone who died" Octavius said

"And you couldn't find them. Hmm, what the person's name" Atropos asked

"Klien" I said

"Hold on a second." She said as she waved her hand and the card table turned into this beautiful tapestry. "Nope. I didn't cut his thread yet. He's still alive."

"WHAT! That can't be he died in front of me." I said in disbelief

"How did he die?" she asked

"We were falling down a hole and he took the brunt of the fall" I answered

"No I meant when he died what happened to his body" she clarified

"He just faded away like he was being erased." I answered

"no no. He didn't die. If he were to die he would have shattered into a million pieces." she told me

"The tapestry is always right. And if I were to follow this thread." she mumbled to herself "ah ha, found it. He is somewhere down here but something is weird. It's like the tapestry is being obstructed." Atropos warned

"Something's blocking the tapestry? There is only two things that could do that down here. My father or..." Octavius trialed off

"it's best we not mention that." Atropos said

"Fine. We should start looking in the prisons" Octavius said

"a good place to start as any." Atropos said

And with that Octavius and I left the room and started heading towards the dungeons.


	13. The Great Escape

**welcome to the Next chapter of this story. I am sorry for the long delay and will tell you right up front, it might be a while till the next update. hopefully not as long as this one though.**

 _ **AKEMI/AMATERASU'S POV**_

'The dungeons were dark and gloomy; just like the rest of the castle.' I thought to myself as I walked through the dungeon.

Octavius and I were wandering through the dark dungeons again. We had already walked through and inspected the dungeons once. I looked in the next cell. It was exactly the same as the next. A door in the middle, lamp in the right corner, and bed on the left. I checked the next one, same thing. But on the second to last one something was off. The bed was in the center.

Thinking that was suspicious I called out to Octavius and walked in. I first went to the wall and felt around the wall looking for some kind of lever or button that would activate a passage way. Octavius walked in and saw me feeling the wall while on my knees.

"What are you doing?" He asked inquisitively

"I see this all the time in the movies, if I'm right there should be some stone or something that makes the wall open up." I answered continuing my search.

"Reality check. this isn't some half baked fan fiction or cheesy mystery movie. There is not going to be any secret passages." He said

I ignored him and continued looking. After a couple of minutes he started to get impatient and said "Hurry up, we don't have much time until the queen goes back to my room and sees that we are missing." He said trying to rush me.

"Why would that matter." I asked slightly annoyed

"Because if she sees that we are missing she will call the guards and then you wont ever see you boyfriend again and I may never escape." he said

"Fine. I'm done but could you wait just a second? I need to check something." I said in defeat.

He nodded then says "If it's quick."

"Ok" I said opening up my menu and sitting down. Well that's what I intended to do. What I actually did was fall through the bed as if it were made of air.

"You okay?" he said helping me up.

Rubbing my back I said "Yeah I'm fine. What is with this bed."

"It must be a fake. Why would there be a fake bed unless..." He trailed off as he reached down below the illusion of a bed and messed with a couple of stones.

As he hit a stone the room started to tremble and the back wall started crumbling into rubble. The entire dungeon echoed with the sound of the wall collapsing. Behind it was a dark room with stair leading down.

"I told you there was a secret passage. Plus this is a video game, so of course some cheesy aspects of castles pop up." I say in victory

"Whatever, now lets go. I want to finish this." He said irritated

"Aw, are you grumpy" I said

"I could just kill you then watch as your spirit rises from the grave." He said with smile the radiated evil.

"Humph that's not very nice" I said pretending to pout.

"Did I ever say I was nice? now come on." He said walking ahead

We proceeded down the stairs and saw that at the bottom was a dark room with three small puzzles on the far wall

"You're a jerk." I said

"Yeah, but a good looking one. Anyways this wall puzzle looks like it is supposed to tell a story. So if I can remember the story we should be fine."

He looked at the puzzle closely and said "Ok, now I know what story its referring to, it's the story of the beginning."

"My father always said that as he is the oldest of the three, so he should rule the skies. But he took the underworld to keep the peace. This first puzzle represents the three brothers, so we pull this one. This represents the separation of the realms, so we press this. And this last one is...hmm." He pulls a lever.

The wall opens up and a small room is revealed, upon the far wall is Klein chained to the wall unconscious. I rush over to Klein and quickly try to wake him up.

"Klein! Klein! Are you alright. Wake up." I yelled. Shaking him slightly. He mumbles something but doesn't wake up.

I am about to try to wake him up again when Octavius says "Lets get him down from there first. I don't want him freaking out when he wakes up and is in chains"

I nod and equip a pair of lock picks. It takes a couple lock picks and some long minutes, but he is finally free. I lay him down on the ground and try to wake him.

His eyelids flutter slightly before adjusting to the dimly lit room. "Where, where am I"

"It's all right, but I need you to stand up now." I said

"Amaterasu, is that you." He said finally focusing on me

"Yes, it's me. Hurry we need to get going." I urged him

"Why and who is that?" He said slightly panicked

"Don't worry, he's a friend. But the guards will be coming soon." I said as I urged him up onto his feet. He still wasn't at full strength so I had him lean on me while we walked.

It was slow walking with him leaning on me. Octavius took the lead and led us out of the dungeon and through the castle. Every once in a while Octavius would stop and motion for us to hide. After several more times of this a blasting siren echoed through the halls.

"I don't like the sound of that. Hey next time let me choose the dungeon." he said

"Sure, we can take turns." I say

"Well at least I'll have an easy dungeon in-between your terrifying choices." he joked

"Ha ha. I am laughing so hard I may drop you." I said dryly

He looked like he was about to say something in retort but suddenly stopped and pulled me back. Just then a giant axe impaled itself in the wall where I was standing. I looked over to see skeletal soldiers marching towards us.

Octavius charged forward critically slashing the first one. He then rolled around so he was behind the first one and did a backward strike gaining a critical. The monster shattered to pieces. He stepped forward blocking the swing of the next skeleton. He slashed it a couple times, each time earning him a critical hit

"Run! I'll hold them off here. Get out of the castle and head towards the giant shore. I'll meet you there." He yelled to us.

I nodded and started running with Klein. We ran through the castle at top speed dodging the undead monsters that charged at us. It took a while and several health crystals to find the main hall, we had run into a dead end quite a few times and became cornered. As we reached the end of the hall where the main entrance stood we heard a slow clap coming from behind us.

 _ **KLIEN'S POV**_

I felt a shiver run down my back as I turned around and saw a man dressed in a hello kitty pajamas slowly walk down the stairs leading from the throne room. His face foggy as if a dense mist had enveloped his face. I felt like I remembered him from somewhere.

"It seems that you have broken out. But I must ask you now to return before I miss my pre-dinner nap." He said as if he was impressed but disinterested.

"Who are you?" Amaterasu asked

"Hypnos, god of sleep. Now, please return to your cage." Hypnos answered.

'A god in hello kitty, now I have seen everything' I thought to myself. I turned to the god and asked "Why did you put me in that cell?"

"Oh no. I didn't put you there. Hades did, I was merely offered a restful vacation if I made sure you stayed in that cell." Hypnos answered

"Why would hades do that." She asked

"Because...zzz...Zzzzzzzzz..." He mumbled as he started to doze off.

"Should we try to escape while he is sleeping" I asked akemi

"Yeah, Let's go." she said agreeing with me

we quietly opened the door and ran out. the sight that appeared before my eyes took my breath away. I paused as I beheld the sight of the outside.

"where are we?" I asked

"hell" She replied mournfully

"really" I said not believing

"well sort of, its actually the underworld. It's where the Greeks believed people went when they died. There's the fields of asphodel, Elysium, the fields of punishment, and I think there is a pit called Tartarus somewhere. I really wished I paid more attention in my history classes when I was in school." She replied

"Ok got it, I think. Where are we going?" I asked her

"The beach where the ferry man is. So lets see." She stared of in the distance. then pointed to some large arches and said confidently "that way"

"are you sure?" I asked

"yes, that's where all the dead seem to be entering" She replied

"ok, good enough for me. lets go." I said as I broke into a steady sprint.

My legs felt heavy and it was hard to catch my breath but I still went on. Looking to my side I saw that Akemi was having a hard time also. We had been running for what felt like a mile and what made it worse was that the arches seemed as if they weren't any closer than before.

"uhg, how much longer till we get there" I heard Amaterasu complain

"Lets take a break. we should have a good head start on any pursuit they might send." I offered

She looked at me with determination in her eyes "no, im not going to stop till I get to the beach. It's where we said we would meet up with Octavian." She said even though I could tell that she was at her breaking point.

I could tell she wasn't going to stop to catch her breath. So I did the first thing I could come up with. I collapsed.

"Klein! are you alright!" she said rushing to my side.

"yeah, I think so." I said as I tried to get up and then 'fell down' again

"klien, take it easy. rest for a moment" she said caringly

"I'll be fine. but just in case, here." I said opening up my inventory and grabbing two stamina crystals. I handed one to akemi.

"stamina crystals, aren't these rare?" she asks in wonder

"yup, only floor boss twenty one drops them." I answered

"your just going to give me this." she said in disbelief

"yup" I said as I drank the crystal potion.

she slowly and carefully opened the crystal and took a sip. immediately her face scrunched up. "yuck! what is that nasty taste?"

"you don't want to know." I said

"you got that right. now are we ready to go?" she said getting up and stretching

"hold on I got an achievement earlier and want to see what it is." I said opening up my menu.

"ok, while you do that I might as well look at the quest log." she said opening up her own menu

I nodded then went to my achievement page. under recent achievements was one called "damsel in distress".

'I better not let Kirito see that one.' I thought to myself

"Huh?" Akemi said aloud looking at her menu

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"My quest log. There was something that was bothering me for a while now and I couldn't figure it out till now."

"What was it? I asked

"My side quest, it didn't have any clear objectives. Now I finally know why. It's a branching quest. I took Octavian's path instead of the queen's path."

"So what do we do now." I asked

"head to the beach" she said

"well lets go. I am just glad there isn't a floor boss here." I said smiling

"you better knock on wood. you might tempt the fates." She warned

"I'm not superstitious, I don't believe in that type of nonsense. now let's go" I said

We take of at a fast pace and the arches slowly get closer. We ran for two minutes when a ear piercing howl rips through the air.

We slow to a stop, staring dumbfounded at a towering, monstrous, three headed dog who stood above the only exit. Its skin was as black as night, with fangs larger than swords, its body easily was ten stories high, and a snake tail hung from its backside. one head reared up and roared and flames burst from its mouth. its other two heads lowered and looked at the ground in front of it.

"You just had to say 'At least there wasn't a floor boss' didn't you" she said to me.

"Hey, hey. That's not a floor boss, that's a flag boss. Those are bosses that must be defeated before a quest is defeated. I had to do a couple of those, usually they consist of flawed designs that aren't suitable for the floor bosses, they are then re-textured to have the right appearance and bam, flag boss." I said explaining

"Still a boss." she said not going to let me weasel out of it.

"whatever, what do you think our odds are of beating the boss?" I asked

"about thirty to one." she said morbidly

"I like those odds." I said relieved

* * *

 **well that's all for now. thanks for reading.**


End file.
